Two Princes
by kasssumi
Summary: Trzecia przepowiednia doprowadzi do tego, że Harry będzie musiał stanąć przed niełatwym wyborem, a kłopoty czepiające się go w Hogwarcie - czyli niezadowoleni ze śmierci swojego Czarnego Pana Śmierciożercy - niczego mu nie ułatwią. Drarry i Rarry.
1. W pociągu

_One, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now_  
**— Spin Doctors „Two Princes"**

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

_**W pociągu**_

* * *

_Zbliża się czas, kiedy dwóch Książąt będzie walczyć o uczucie Wybawiciela świata. Dwóch Książąt, jeden z tytułem i bogactwem, drugi ze szczerym sercem i oddaniem. Obaj znani, obaj godni tego uczucia. Wybawiciel będzie musiał sam zdecydować o swoim wyborze i będzie on ostateczny i trwały. Dwóch Książąt będzie walczyć o uczucie Wybawiciela..._

Sybilla Trelawney zamrugała oczami. Rozejrzała się i spojrzała w filiżankę herbaty, którą trzymała w swoich dłoniach. Płyn był już zimny, więc Sybilla pomyślała, że musiała zasnąć jakiś czas temu. Nie wiedziała, co ją obudziło — jej wewnętrzne oko skupione było na sprawach odległych od niej samej. Zostawiła herbatę i wyszła, aby wziąć butelkę sherry z Pokoju Życzeń. Opatuliła się szalem i idąc korytarzami zamku, rozmyślała o końcu tego lata i o tym, że uczniowie wrócą już niedługo. Jej myśli skupiły się na tej okropnej chabecie, która miała zostać, również uczyć Wróżbiarstwa. Prychnęła zdegustowana, mszcząc mentalnie centaura.

Jak w dwóch poprzednich przypadkach, nie pamiętała o swojej trzeciej prawdziwej przepowiedni.

* * *

Kiedy Harry jechał pociągiem na swój już szósty rok nauki do Hogwartu, wiedział, że wiele rzeczy się zmieni. Zawsze był rozpoznawalny — pierwsza klasa była najgorsza — ale przez pięć lat ludzie przyzwyczaili się do widoku Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Czasami jakiś świeżak tylko piszczał albo wręcz przeciwnie — tracił mowę, ale biorąc przykład z reszty szkoły, po pewnym czasie uspokajali się. Nikt przed nim nie dygał, nie kłaniał się, ani nie było próśb o autograf (poza drugim rokiem, ale to można zaliczyć pod niewiedzę pierwszorocznego wówczas Colina Creevey'a). Wiedział jednak, patrząc na reakcje ludzi na peronie, że ten rok będzie niemal tak samo ciężki jak jego pierwszy. Nie dlatego, że zrobił czy powiedział coś szokującego czy niespodziewanego, tylko przez wzgląd na to, że po prostu istnieje. Nie mogłoby być inaczej, skoro pokonał Lorda Voldemorta, tym razem na dobre, a nikt nie widział, jak. Po prostu Dumbledore ogłosił publicznie, że Czarny Pan został pokonany przez Harry'ego, wskazał położenie ciała, ale nie wyjawił szczegółów. Potter zawsze uśmiechał się na myśl o frustracji, jaka musiała owładnąć wszystkich reporterów. Zwłaszcza Ritę Skeeter — wreszcie mogła pisać, a nie miała o czym.

Jak na razie cały przedział Harry miał dla siebie i nikt nie zakłócał jego spokoju. Ron i Hermiona, jako prefekci, musieli patrolować pociąg, a nie mógł znaleźć reszty przyjaciół. Nie widział nikogo przez całe wakacje, zajmując się z dyrektorem planem pokonania wroga i nie miał żadnego znaku życia od nich, nawet listów. Tęsknił, bardzo tęsknił za przyjaciółmi. Wszystkimi. I na dodatek nie znalazł ich na peronie.

Skoro Rona i Hermiony nie miał szans złapać, pomyślał o innych. Ginny zapewne poszła do Deana, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się podziewają Luna czy Neville. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie momentu, kiedy widział ich wszystkich razem po raz ostatni. Westchnął ciężko i zmusił się do uciekania od myśli o śmierci swojego ojca chrzestnego. Jednak było już za późno. Jedyne, co dobrego wyszło z tej wyprawy do Ministerstwa to fakt, że Dumbledore znalazł sposób na pokonanie Voldemorta. Złość, frustracja, ale i większa niż zawsze miłość Harry'ego uwolniły świat od tego szaleńca.

Patrząc na przesuwające się lekko, znajome już od kilku lat krajobrazy za oknem, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze drogi i czasu do zamku, dał się ponieść monotonnemu kołysaniu pociągu, przymykając powieki. Czuł, jak powoli osuwa się w sen, ale zanim to nastąpiło, ktoś szturchnął go w ramię.

— Hę? — odzywał się, odklejając policzek od szyby.

— Nie powinieneś zasypiać sam w przedziale, Potter.

Ten znajomy, wyniosły i zimny głos natychmiast obudził Harry'ego. Poprawił okulary i wpatrzył się ze zdumieniem w siedzącego naprzeciwko niego Draco Malfoya w szkolnej szacie i oznace prefekta na piersi.

— Co ty tu robisz, Malfoy?

— Czekam, aż przyjdzie ktoś, kto przypilnuje cię, jak naprawdę zaśniesz.

Harry wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę, wskazując ją na Draco. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że Malfoy nie może robić tego, żeby zapewnić Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo. To musi być podstęp. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o jego gorylach i odwrócił się do drzwi, celując w nie, jednak nikogo tam nie znalazł. Obrócił się z powrotem do Ślizgona. Blondyn nie zrobił nic, nawet nie drgnął, tylko siedział zwrócony twarzą w kierunku okna.

— Harry, tu jesteś, szukaliśmy cię...

Znajomy głos zmusił bruneta do popatrzenia w stronę wejścia do przedziału. Luna i Neville, oboje zdziwieni — chociaż Krukonka wygląda tak prawie zawsze — wpatrywali się w Malfoya. Ten zerknął na nich kątem oka, wygładzając szatę na piersi.

— To ja już idę. Do zobaczenia na lekcjach, Potter.

Blondyn z gracją wstał i skinął głową pozostałej dwójce, chociaż w tym konkretnym jego ruchu było więcej wymuszenia, niż w całej poprzedniej postawie. Skrzywił się, robiąc to, przez co Longbottom trochę skulił się w sobie. Draco już zamykał drzwi przedziału, kiedy Harry wreszcie jakby obudził się z transu i odezwał:

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? Co to było? _Po co_ to było?

Draco popatrzył na niego przez chwilę z wyższością, ale potem jego wzrok złagodniał. Nawet Ślizgon miękko się uśmiechnął, mierząc wzrokiem sylwetkę chłopaka.

— Uważaj na siebie w tym roku, Potter. Śmierciożercy nadal żyją. — Z tymi słowami wyślizgnął się szybko z przedziału.

Harry stał w miejscu, a trybiki w jego głowie trybiły z mocą. Czy właśnie mu grożono? Czy to jednak naprawdę było ostrzeżenie? Czy powinien tak łatwo go wypuszczać? Czy czasem to nie był podstęp?

Czy nie ma niczego przyklejonego do szat? Ani namalowanego na twarzy?

Spojrzał na przyjaciół rozkładających się na siedzeniach.

— Mam coś na twarzy? Albo gdziekolwiek? — Obrócił się powoli, żeby mogli się lepiej przyjrzeć.

— Nic, Harry. Czego chciał Malfoy? — zapytał Neville, siadając obok Harry'ego, dzierżąc Teodorę w dłoniach.

— Nie mam pojęcia — wymamrotał Potter, patrząc na Lunę. W uszach, o dziwno, nie miała żadnych dziwnych kolczyków. — Luna, gdzie są twoje kolczyki? Te z rzodkiewek?

Dziewczyna podniosła na niego oczy, a potem przeniosła je na Neville'a.

— Neville wspominał coś o szkodliwym działaniu warzyw na skórę uszu — odpowiedziała prosto i zatopiła się w lekturze „Żonglera".

Potter spojrzał na Longbottoma ze zdziwieniem. Przyjaciel pochylił się ku niemu i wyszeptał:

— Przynajmniej już nie nosi tych rzodkiewek, prawda? — zapytał, jakby liczył na pochwałę za swoje działania.

Harry przyznał mu rację. Bez tych „ozdób" w uszach panny Lovegood przynajmniej zwracało się uwagę na nią, a nie na to, co nosi. Skinął głową Neville'owi, po czym lekko się uśmiechnął i pochylił w jego stronę.

— Teraz ktoś musi jej powiedzieć, że zbyt długie noszenie metalu również szkodzi na cerę — wymamrotał i wskazał na dekolt Luny, gdzie nadal znajdował się wisiorek z kapsli od piwa kremowego. Neville zachichotał, zasłaniając dłonią usta, przez co jego ropucha wyskoczyła na wolność, tuż obok Luny. Blondynka wyciągnęła rękę pogłaskała płaza.

Chłopak rzucił się po ropuchę, żeby nie musieć później szukać jej wszędzie, jak pierwszego dnia szkoły. Harry pomógł mu, zamykając szybko drzwi przedziału. Ropucha rozszalała się wesoło i Potter wkrótce zauważył, że śmieje się w niebogłosy z wysiłków Neville'a i spokoju Luny. Po ogarnięciu całej sytuacji, kilku siniakach na kolanach od upadania na podłogę i z zachrypniętymi od śmiechu gardłami na nowo zajęli swoje miejsca.

— Ron i Hermiona nie powinni się już pokazać? — zapytał Longbottom, zajadając się czekoladową żabą.

Wózek z przekąskami już odjechał, a nie było widać, żeby prefekci mieli się pokazać. Zazwyczaj o tej porze Weasley siedział naprzeciwko Harry'ego (lub jak rok temu — zjawił się i od razu opadł na siedzenie obok), sięgając po kilka smakołyków. Zupełnie, jakby wyczuwał szóstym zmysłem jedzenie.

Właśnie teraz Potter liczył na ten zmysł, ponieważ naprawdę stęsknił się za przyjacielem. Za Hermioną oczywiście też, ale wolałby spędzić w tym czasie trochę więcej chwil z Ronem, gdyby w najbliższej przyszłości dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół miała się zejść. Harry uśmiechnął się. Te ich podchody były czasami naprawdę widowiskowe, chociaż oni raczej nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy.

Kiedy tylko ktoś przechodził korytarzem, Harry obracał głowę, mając nadzieję ich w końcu zobaczyć.

— Oni naprawdę powinni się już pokazać — zaniepokoił się, spoglądając w drzwi przedziału.

— Może kontrolują inną część pociągu. Albo nie mogą nas znaleźć — rzucił Neville.

Luna nadal była zanurzona twarzą w „Żonglerze" i bynajmniej nie widziała w obecnej sytuacji niczego niepokojącego.

— Przecież nikt ich nie mógł porwać z pociągu. A Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać już nie ma — zauważyła takim tonem, jakby omawiała ustalanie menu.

Harry'emu przypomniały się słowa Malfoya.

— Voldemorta nie ma, ale Śmierciożercy nadal... — urwał i wykrzywił się, zniesmaczony. Zarówno myślą o Śmierciożercach na wolności, jak i reakcją Neville'a.

Luna dała Longbottomowi chwilę na pozbieranie się po usłyszeniu imienia Czarnego Pana, zanim odpowiedziała:

— Przecież nie mogli dostać się do pociągu. Na peronie były zespoły aurorów, mające ochronić nas przed porwaniem.

— Jakim porwaniem? Po co? — wtrącił Neville.

— Do karmienia trolli alzackich, oczywiście — Luna zwróciła oczy na Longbottoma. — Najpierw je zwerbowali do walki, ale teraz, skoro ich przywódca nie żyje, nie mają co z nimi zrobić, więc muszą je czymś karmić, żeby samemu nie zostać zjedzonymi.

Gryfoni wpatrywali się w nią przez pełne dziesięć sekund w ciszy (myśląc w tym czasie o tym samym, chociaż osobno, a mianowicie czym się musi wyróżniać troll alzacki, skoro Luna o takowej rasie wspomniała). Kiedy dziewczyna wróciła do lektury gazety, obaj spojrzeli po sobie i zakryli usta, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Cichy chichot, który uciekł im jednak, zdaje się nie uraził Krukonki, która nie dodała nic więcej.

Harry zauważył, że Neville się zmienił. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu na takie zdanie nie wiedziałby, jak zareagować, a teraz otwarcie śmiał się razem z Potterem. Zaczął mówić o tym, jak to jego babcia jest z niego dumna, że w końcu zachowuje się jak syn swoich rodziców. Potter z ulgą powitał ten temat, pomimo wszystkiego, co się za nim ciągnęło. Pochwalił nową różdżkę kolegi i z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem słuchał opowieści pochwalnej o kolejnej roślinie, którą tym razem dostał „za swoją odwagę".

— Czemu w takim razie nie wziąłeś jej ze sobą? — zapytał Harry, chcąc już przerwać monolog Neville'a, ponieważ zaczynało na dworze być coraz ciemniej i wypadałoby założyć szkolne szaty.

Oczy Longbottoma rozszerzyły się na to pytanie, a on sam zaczął się rozglądać.

— Zapomniałem jej zabrać!

Harry nie zdziwił się tym — Neville zazwyczaj czegoś zapominał.

— Nie przejmuj się, na pewno twoja babcia prześle ci ją później. A teraz myślę, że powinniśmy się przebrać, bo zaraz wysiadamy.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz bezradnie na drzwi, a następnie razem z dwójką przyjaciół założył szatę. Kiedy sprawdzał, czy z Hedwigą wszystko w porządku, do przedziału weszła Ginny, trzymając Świstoświnkę Rona w dłoniach.

— Cześć Harry, Ron prosił, żebyś zajął się nią, bo on i Hermiona mają pewne problemy. Cześć Luna, cześć Neville.

— Hej. Jakie problemy?

— Nie wiem, nie powiedział. — Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. — Chciał, żebym ja się nią zajęła, ale Arnold jej nie lubi.

— Arnold?

Ginny pokazała małe, puchate... coś, wypuszczając zwierzątko Rona.

— Uroczy — wtrąciła Luna.

— Pufek Pigmejski, od Freda i George'a. Lecę do Deana, na razie!

Wyszła, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał jej odpowiedzieć. Harry podejrzewał, że zrobiła to dlatego, aby nie mógł jej odmówić. Złapał ćwierkającą sówkę w dłonie i uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Cześć, Świnko. — Sówka uszczypnęła go pieszczotliwie. — Musisz być grzeczna, bo inaczej... ach. Wiem.

Pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Harry podał Lunie Świstoświnkę. Krukonka również uśmiechnęła się do ptaka, co najwyraźniej było spełnieniem jej marzeń, bo zdawała się być jeszcze weselsza. Potter otworzył okno i wypuścił Hedwigę.

— Leć już do sowiarni, mała.

Hedwiga zatrzepotała skrzydłami i wyleciała. Harry zabrał Świnkę z rąk Luny i zamknął ją w klatce swojej sowy.

Na peronie jeszcze raz rozejrzał się za przyjaciółmi, ale ponownie ich nie dostrzegł, chociaż wydawało mu się, że mignęła mu z daleka czupryna Hermiony. Z westchnięciem podszedł przywitać się z Hagridem, który tym razem nie poprzestał na swoim zwykłym „W porząsiu, Harry?", tylko przytulił go, ku ogólnej radości otaczających ich pierwszorocznych i sprzeciwie kości Pottera.

Gryfon wrócił do Luny i Neville'a. Jak reszta uczniów czekali na powozy do szkoły. Harry wpadł na pewien świetny pomysł na rozpoczęcie nowego roku i podzielił się nim szeptem z Krukonką. Kiwnęła głową na zgodę i kiedy podjechał ich powóz, oboje wspięli się na grzbiety testrali. Ponad połowa uczniów wydała z siebie zdziwione okrzyki przerażenia, część stała osłupiała w milczeniu. Nieliczni lekko się uśmiechnęli, a jeszcze inni nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Neville, chichocząc lekko, usiadł w powozie razem z bagażami Pottera i Lovegood.

Harry poganiał swojego testrala, więc byli w stanie wyprzedzić kilka powozów, wywołując wśród ich pasażerów takie same reakcje, jak na stacji w Hogsmeade. Gdy zajechali do Hogwartu, śmiali się otwarcie całą trójką.

— Panie Potter!

Harry rozejrzał się i dostrzegł profesor McGonagall, patrzącą na ich wybryk z nieciekawym wyrazem twarzy. Luna i on natychmiast zeskoczyli ze stworzeń.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor.

Pokręciła na nich głową, a potem, ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, poprawiła na nim szatę.

— Idźcie już do środka, zanim Hagrid nie przybędzie.

Pokiwali głowami i posłuchali jej.

Harry nie sądził, że wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali z uśmiechniętym Neville'em Longbottomem i szczęśliwą Luną Lovegood wywoła aż taką konsternację. Oczywiście nie wiedział, że przez przejażdżkę na testralu ma jeszcze bardziej rozwichrzone włosy, czerwone policzki od wiatru i śmiejące się nie tylko usta, ale i oczy. Szczęście od niego promieniujące pogłębiło się, kiedy zobaczył przy stole Gryfonów dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Zostawił Neville'a z tyłu i pospieszył do nich, wpadając w objęcia Hermiony.

— Tęskniłem! — wyrzucił, kiedy odsunął się w końcu od dziewczyny i zmiażdżył w niedźwiedzim uścisku przyjaciela.

Ron ścisnął go równie mocno.

— Dobrze cię w końcu widzieć, stary.


	2. Na uczcie i w pokoju wspólnym

**Rozdział 2**

_**Na uczcie i w pokoju wspólnym**_

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po sali. Pierwszorocznych jeszcze nie wprowadzono, a Hogwart i tak wydawał się zapełniony po brzegi. Rzucił okiem na stół nauczycielski; Dumbledore z dobroduszną miną spoglądał na profesorów, przysłuchując się słowom jednego nowego.

— Profesor Slughorn! — zdziwił się na głos Harry. Ron i Hermiona od razu wychwycili nieznanego im nauczyciela, który musiał być tym Slughornem.

— Skąd go znasz, Harry? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Profesor Snape potrzebował kogoś do pomocy z eliksirem… latem.

Harry nie miał jeszcze możliwości opowiedzieć przyjaciołom o wydarzeniach z wakacji. Teraz patrzyli na niego ciekawie, ale nie nalegali dalej na ten temat.

— Od kiedy mówisz na Snape'a _profesor_, kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu? — zapytał Ron, bardziej ciekawy odpowiedzi na to pytanie, niż na to wcześniejsze, niezadane.

Harry spojrzał na wspomnianego nauczyciela i uśmiechnął się do niego. Snape odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ale nie uśmiech. Skinął tylko głową i zatopił usta w pucharze.

Ron zakrztusił się jedzeniem, widząc tą scenę. Zanim odzyskał oddech, brunet pospieszył z odpowiedzią:

— Byłem zamknięty z nim i dyrektorem. Usposobienie Dumbledore'a działało jak jakiś przełącznik. — Harry spojrzał znowu na dyrektora i ten odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. — W każdym razie, Snape i ja po kłótniach w końcu… pogadaliśmy. I wszystko jest dobrze.

— Musisz nam to wszystko opowiedzieć — skwitowała po dłuższej chwili ciszy Hermina.

Harry pokiwał głową i wziął haust soku z dyni. Tym razem jego wzrok spoczął na sąsiednich stołach.

— Ej… — mruknął do przyjaciół i kopnął Rona pod stołem. — Zobaczcie na Ślizgonów.

Ron i Hermina odwrócili się na chwilę.

— Kurczę! Co się stało? — wypalił Ron.

— Dobre pytanie — przyznała Hermina.

— To nie wszystko — powiedział Harry i opowiedział im o sytuacji w pociągu z Malfoyem.

— Na pewno czegoś chciał — zawyrokował Ron, a nawet Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy, póki Hermiona nie krzyknęła do Harry'ego:

— Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć! Byłam latem w Bułgarii u Wiktora.

Ron wywrócił oczami i pochylił się do przyjaciela.

— Pisała mi całe elaboraty na ten temat — wyszeptał konspiracyjnie.

Hermiona zdziwiła się, że Ron zastosował w zdaniu taki wyraz jak „elaborat". Harry zdziwił się, ze Ron wspomniał o tym bez swojej zwykłej złości.

— Na początku myślałam, że rodzice mnie nie puszczą. Ale Wiktor powiedział, że też mogą przyjechać, że douczą jego rodziców angielskiego. Wiec przyjechałam i…

I opowieść ciągnęła się dalej. Jak to Wiktor nauczył ją latać na miotle, jak ona znalazła mu książki o lataniu, quidditchu, miotłach. Kiedy wspominała o meczach, w jej oczach była odrobina zaangażowania, której wcześniej tam nigdy nie było. Harry wiedział, że Ron pewnie też ma ochotę powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem?", ale ponieważ oni nie potrafili przekonać dziewczyny do tej gry, siedzieli cicho. Ron robił głupie miny za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona mówiła o Krumie i p czymś, co było „takie miłe z jego strony", „romantyczne", czy „nie wiedziałam, że ma to w sobie!". To te miny ostatecznie przekonały Harry'ego, że Ron naprawdę nie chowa w sobie urazy.

Opowieść Hermiony trwała, Ron był taki, jak zawsze; ale jednak nie wszystko było tak, jak być powinno. Udając, że naprawdę pilnie słucha przyjaciółki, Harry zerknął ukradkiem na stół Slytherinu. To, co wcześniej przykuło jego uwagę, nie zmieniło się. Draco Malfoy siedział sam, w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty Ślizgonów. Wyglądało to dziwnie nie tylko z samego tego faktu, ale również dlatego, że Malfoy bez obstawy wydzielał silniejszą aurę ślizgońską niż cała uczniów z jego Domu reszta razem wzięta. Nie siedział ze spuszczoną głową, przygarbiony. Siedział prosto, z wysoko uniesioną brodą, arystokratycznym spojrzeniem patrząc przed siebie. Pustka po jego bokach została wypełniona jego dumą.

Nie sprawiał wrażenia opuszczonego. Inni rzucali mu mściwe spojrzenia, mówiące wyraźnie o tym, kto od kogo się odsunął, ale to oni bardziej odczuli obecność swojego _przywódcy_. Crabbe i Goyle usiedli po obu stronach Notta i Zabiniego, jakby musieli mieć kogoś pomiędzy sobą. Może dlatego, że ochraniali teraz dwie osoby swoimi postaciami, wyglądali na mniejszych niż zazwyczaj. Pansy Parkinson zaczęła przebywać w towarzystwie dziewcząt. Wyglądała na najbardziej załamaną.

Nagle ktoś kopnął go w goleń.

— Harry! — Krzyk Hermiony sprowadził go do rzeczywistości. Ron patrzył na niego ze współczuciem; wiedział, że dziewczyna będzie zła i brunetowi się oberwie.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono. Odleciałem. Jestem śpiący.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i wskazała brodą na dyrektora. Dumbledore wstał i rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali; jego spojrzenie na dłużej zatrzymało się na stole Slytherinu.

— Jeśli do tej pory nikt nie zauważył niczego dziwnego, to teraz wszyscy wiedzą — oznajmił Ron, stukając palcem w swój pusty talerz.

Przemowa dyrektora była radośniejsza niż zwykle, a na dodatek po raz pierwszy od pierwszego roku Harry'ego, zaśpiewano piosenkę o Hogwarcie. Przyczyna tej wesołości została wyjaśniona:

— Jak już wiecie, Voldemort został pokonany. Nie odbyłoby się to bez Harry'ego Pottera…

— Nie tylko! — wrzasnął Harry, przerywając dyrektorowi, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych.

— Tak, mój chłopcze, masz rację — przyznał Dumbledore, kiwając głową. — Brały w tym udział inne osoby.

Sala zafalowała. Każdy ciekawił się, czy zaraz usłyszą historię pokonania Czarnego Pana. Cisza na Sali była przytłaczająca.

— Harry'emu Potterowi pomagał profesor Slughorn, który uprzejmie zgodził się wrócić do pracy, porzucając spokój emerytury i objąć stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów.

Rozbrzmiały krótkie oklaski. Profesor Slughorn podniósł swój wielki brzuch i uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie do masy uczniowskiej. Większość osób wyglądała na skołowaną. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciół i widząc ich zdziwione twarze, mentalnie dźgnął się różdżką w oko.

— Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć!

— Spoko, stary, nie miałeś kiedy — wspaniałomyślnie załagodził Ron.

— Drugą osobą pomagającą Harry'emu był profesor Snape. Jego wkład był największy i w sporej mierze to on najbardziej przyczynił się do ostatecznego pokonania Voldemorta. Ufam, że na nowym stanowisku wytrwa dłużej niż jego poprzednicy, jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Jedynymi uczniami klaszczącymi właściwie byli Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter. Ślizgoni jakby nie mieli siły, reszta była zszokowana, a Ron i Hermiona byli niepewni, jak powinni zareagować. Severus Snape nie wstał, tylko dwa razy skinął głową, raz Malfoyowi, raz Harry'emu.

— Ostatnią osobą byłem ja — powiedział pogodnie dyrektor i, nie dając uczniom szansy na oklaskanie go, nakazał rozejść się do łóżek.

Harry poszedł z Neville'em, bo Ron i Hermiona musieli zająć się pierwszorocznymi. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich Seamus, Dean i Ginny.

— Harry, nie wiesz może kto jest nowym kapitanem drużyny quidditcha? — zapytała Ginny, chwytając swojego chłopaka pod rękę. — Dean chciałby spróbować.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i nie odpowiedział od razu. Schował rękę do kieszeni i w połowie schodów wyciągnął z niej plakietkę kapitana.

— Ty? Naprawdę?

Chłopacy wyglądali na zachwyconych, a Ginny rozejrzała się.

— Ciekawe, co na to Katie.

Harry też zadawał sobie to pytanie. Katie była klasę wyżej od niego i nie był pewny, czy to nie ona powinna otrzymać odznakę. Postanowił z nią porozmawiać, żeby nie było między nimi żadnych nieporozumień.

Przed portretem Grubej Damy zatrzymali się, czekając na ostatnich maruderów. W samym ogonku Gryfonów zobaczyli Katie z przyjaciółką. Kiedy w końcu podeszły, Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ona tylko pogratulowała mu i zapytała o terminy sprawdzianów. Oburzył się i powiedział, że przecież ona nie musi ich przechodzić, ale Katie wyzywała go za tą chęć pozostawienia jej w drużynie bez porównania z innymi.

W pokoju wspólnym usiadł przy kominku, czekając, aż Ron i Hermiona skończą pouczać świeżaków. Kiedy wszyscy się rozeszli, Ron i Hermiona usiedli po obu stronach Harry'ego.

— Zanim zaczniesz… Harry, ile dostałeś Sumów? — zapytała Hermiona, wyglądając na lekko zdołowaną. Ron prychnął.

— Hermiona dostała ze wszystkiego _Wybitny_, tylko z Obrony _Powyżej Oczekiwań_.

— Ja mam z Obrony _Wybitny_ — przyznał Harry, czując się nieco winnym, gdy tak patrzył na przyjaciółkę.

— Ja nie mam żadnego _Wybitnego_, ale zdałem wszystko, co chciałem. Tylko mam „P" z Eliksirów, więc myślę, że to tyle, jeśli chodzi o zostanie Aurorem…

Harry uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Profesor Snape potrzebował „W" do klasy owutemowej. Slughornowi wystarcza _Powyżej Oczekiwań_.

— Naprawdę? No to super! — wykrzyknął zadowolony Ron, strzelając knykciami.

— Dobrze, dobrze — ucięła Hermiona. Ustawiła wokół zaklęcia zwodzące, żeby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy podsłuchiwanie ich.

— Więc… — zaczął Harry, patrząc w płomienie. — Kiedy rozstaliśmy się na dworcu, z peronu 9 i ¾ wyszedł Dumbledore.

— Czy był ubrany tak, jak myślę, że był? — zapytała Hermiona, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Dokładnie. — Harry wyszczerzył się. — W każdym razie, walnął wujowi Vernonowi gadkę i zabrał mnie z powrotem do szkoły. Po tym, co wydarzyło się pod koniec roku… Nie myślałem zbytnio o innych rzeczach. No ale, zostałem od razu zaprowadzony do Wielkiej Sali. Był tam tylko profesor Snape. Podobno reszta nauczycieli została przymusowo wysłana na urlop. Coś do mnie mówili, ale nawet ich nie słuchałem. W końcu profesor Snape na mnie nawrzeszczał, pokłócił się z Dumbledore'em i wyszedł. Zamieszkałem tu, w wieży. Po tygodniu stwierdzili, że szkoła nie jest dla mnie dobrym miejscem i zabrali mnie, nie uwierzycie, do domu Snape'a. Jego starego domu. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie czyszczące i po sprawie. Ja zająłem jeden pokój, Snape drugi, a dyrektor na noc wracał do Hogwartu. W końcu otrząsnąłem się i zapytałem, o co w ogóle chodzi, po co tu jestem. Dumbledore mi wyjaśnił, że znalazł sposób na pokonanie Voldemorta…

— Weź się w garść, Ron! — przerwała Hermiona. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na reakcję rudzielca.

— Potem przez miesiąc chodziłem z Dumbledore'em w mojej głowie, a Snape przygotowywał jakiś eliksir, mający za zadanie zatrzymać Vol… eee, Toma, kiedy dyrektor go ściągnie do mojej głowy. Ponieważ Snape miał problemy, dyrektor zaproponował skontaktowanie się z innym mistrzem eliksirów. Tak poznałem Slughorna… Był trochę przerażony i nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego, ale Dumbledore go przekonał. Dwa tygodnie później przeprowadziliśmy próbę.

Umilkł na chwilę, spuszczając głowę.

— Dyrektor wyszedł moim umysłem poza moje ciało. Snape i Slughorn wlali mi do ust eliksir. Więcej nie pamiętam. Powiedzieli mi, że Dumbledore uczepił się moim wspomnień. O Syriuszu, o rodzicach, a nawet o was. — Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do dwójki przyjaciół. — Jestem pewny, że o sobie też coś znalazł. Ale to działało w dwie strony… Tydzień leżałem bez życia, jak warzywo. Nie wiem, kiedy Tom został pokonany i jak, skąd Dumbledore wiedział. Wiem tylko, że… długo cierpiał. Kiedy już zacząłem rozumować, przypomniałem sobie coś, co nie było moimi wspomnieniami. One były dyrektora. — Policzki chłopaka lekko się zaróżowiły. — Nie macie pojęcia… — zrobił dramatyczną przerwę — …jak mocno Dumbledore był zakochany w… Grindelwaldzie.

Ron czknął, a przynajmniej wydał z siebie podobny dźwięk. Hermiona ostro wciągnęła powietrze.

— Naprawdę. Ale to nieważne. — Harry machnął ręką. — I nie wspominajcie o tym ponownie. No, ale były też inne wspomnienia. O profesorze Snapie. On… On kochał moją matkę.

Ron ostro wciągnął powietrze, a Hermiona czknęła.

— Dlatego mnie chronił, a jednocześnie nienawidził. Chociaż o tym się dowiedziałem dopiero, jak zmusiłem go do rozmowy. Oczywiście, na początku zaprzeczył. Ale słyszałem, jak kłócił się o to z Dumbledore'em, więc byłem pewny, że to prawda. I w końcu wszystkiego się dowiedziałem. A potem Snape odprowadził mnie na King's Cross, a sam aportował się do Hogsmeade. Koniec — dodał, kiedy przyjaciele wyglądali, jakby czekali na dalszy ciąg.

Hermiona wstała i skierowała się do dormitorium dziewcząt.

— Muszę się z tym przespać — oznajmiła i zniknęła na schodach, mamrocząc coś o Snapie.

— Łoł, stary — westchnął Ron. — Dumbledore i Grindelwald? Dzi–wne!

Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać. Do Hermiony dotarł fragment opowieści o Severusie Snapie i Lily Evans, a do Rona też część o miłości, ale nieco innej.

— Przeszkadza ci to? — zapytał Rona. — To, że Dumbledore jest gejem?

— Pewnie, że nie. To tylko wyjaśnia, dlaczego on nie ma potomstwa. Rety, wyobraziłem sobie bobasy z siwymi brodami!

Harry zaczął się śmiać.

— Gdybyś widział go w młodości! Albo Grindelwalda! Jeden przystojniejszy od drugiego. Zazdroszczę im.

— Wyglądu? — zdziwił się Ron. — O nie, wyobraziłem sobie ciebie z siwą brodą! — krzyknął, zasłaniając oczy dłonią.

— Hej! — Harry szturchnął go łokciem. — Zazdroszczę im tego, że byli ze sobą tak blisko. A właśnie! Co się stało, że nie masz już swojego zwykłego urazu do Kruma?

Ron poczerwieniał w uszach i szarpnął głową w stronę kominka.

— To było bezsensowne. Myślę, że byłem zbyt opiekuńczy w stosunku do Hermiony. Deana to chociaż znam, ale Krum…

— Czekaj, czekaj, co ma do tego Dean? — zapytał Harry.

— No jak to „co"? Przecież jest z Ginny. Przecież to moja siostra i muszę na nią uważać.

— Ale co to ma wspólnego z Hermioną? Przecież… Myślałem, że jesteś… w niej zakochany.

Ron spojrzał na niego w przerażeniu.

— Ona jest dla mnie jak siostra! Harry, to byłoby… uch!

— Dobra, spokojnie, Ron, przecież nic nie insynuuję.

— I obyś tego nie robił!

— Tak, tak. — Harry poklepał Rona po ramieniu i wstał z kanapy. — Pora spać.


End file.
